xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dice
The X-Wing Miniatures Game uses 8-sided dice. There are two types: red attack dice, and green defense dice. Dice Results The results on the attack dice are as follows: * Hit: If this result is not canceled, the defender suffers one damage. * Critical: If this result is not canceled, the defender suffers one critical damage. * Focus: These results have no inherent effect, but the attacker may spend a focus token to change them to hit results. * Blank: This result does not display any icons. It has no effect. The results on the defense dice are as follows: * Evade: This result cancels one hit or critical result. * Focus: These results have no inherent effect, but the defender may spend a focus token to change them to evade results. * Blank: This result does not display any icons. It has no effect. When an effect instructs a player to roll dice for a purpose other than resolving an attack, the dice results have no inherent effect. Rules Regarding Rolling Dice When a player is required to roll attack or defense dice, if he rolls too many dice, he must pick up all of his dice and reroll them. if he rolls too few dice, he must leave the roll intact and roll the required number of additional dice, adding the new results to the original roll. If a rolled die is cocked (not level), that player rerolls that die. Attack Dice Odds The red attack dice have the following odds of being rolled: * 3 Hit (37.5% chance) * 1 Critical Hit (12.5% chance) * 2 Focus (25% chance) * 2 Blank (25% chance) Defense Dice The green defense dice have the following odds of being rolled: * 3 Evade (37.5% chance) * 2 Focus (25% chance) * 3 Blank (37.5% chance) Odds of Rolling Hits vs. Evades Due to the higher number of "hits" (both regular and critical) on the attack die versus "evades" on the defense die, players have a higher chance of rolling either a hit or critical hit on the red dice (50%) than an evade on the green dice (37.5%). If focus is taken into consideration, then a player rolling red attack dice has a 75% chance of rolling a hit, critical hit, or focus, versus a 62.5% chance of a defensive player rolling an evade or a focus. The table below lists average expected number of hits/crits or evades for a given number of dice, with or without a focus token. A target lock and other abilities can increase or decrease these chances further. The more dice you add, the more the odds tend to cluster around the average (making the min and max values increasingly unlikely). These are of course only expected averages over the long term. Any given roll is under no obligation to produce expected results; player beware, dice are disloyal! More Info If you want to know more about dice odds, or you want to know less about dice odds and just want to skip to the answers, there's lots of articles on the topic. Here are a few helpful links. * Here's an article discussing the effectiveness of adding a die (e.g. by equipping Punishing One or choosing an X-Wing over a Z-95). * Here's an article that tells you when it's best to have/spend a target lock, focus token, evade token, or use your action to boost into range 1. It's a good source for simple, hard-nosed strategy on when to take certain actions or spend your tokens. * This calculator can tell you the damage odds in various scenarios, e.g. 4 attack dice with focus + lock vs Poe with focus at range 3. * Tables of hit probabilities against various defense dice counts can be found here. * Also try the graph of expected damage values.Category:Rules